finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. S/he is a secret character, only found in the World of Ruin, and is a skilled mime. Appearance and Personality Gogo wears many layers of clothing and has his/her face covered so well it is unclear who Gogo is, or even what gender. On inspection, it appears Gogo is wearing a myriad of designs and pieces of clothing which resemble the rest of the cast to varying extents. Gogo's color scheme is yellow, red and green, s/he wears an elaborate head gear that covers him/her entirely apart from the part left open for the eyes; the headgear has a protruding horn-like appendage on the left and feathers. Gogo is draped in exquisite robes with beads and tassels, and has shoes with pointed tips. Yoshitaka Amano's concepts portray Gogo with facial makeup similar to that of Gilgamesh. From what can be seen from the only lines Gogo has when the party meets him/her, Gogo is a master Mime who has seen few humans since he/she has been inside the Zone Eater, and dislikes being idle from mimicking. Gogo has shown to have an actual personality besides miming, as he/she has a normal conversation with the party before joining them. Although the Japanese version states that it is difficult to see whether Gogo is male or female, he/she does use the masculine pronoun ore, and speaks in an all-round masculine speech register. Gogo's gender is never revealed within the game or any Final Fantasy VI media, although Gogo is considered a male according to the unused shop price modifiers. Story Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain him/her, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo, while still trying to mimic Celes's moves, goes to the right and comically falls into a pit, and is not clearly seen on the airship. Gogo does, in fact, escape in the airship with the rest of the party, though s/he is only visible for a split-second, along with the other secret character Umaro. Identity Who Gogo is is left a mystery to the player. There are several theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the end of the world are unknown, such as Darill, Emperor Gestahl, Banon, Famed Mimic Gogo from Final Fantasy V, or someone else. Most of these theories carry little actual evidence. In Battle Gogo's stats are subpar to compensate for his/her high versatility. S/he equips much of the same equipment as Relm and Strago, but has several items they do not. Gogo can equip rods, some daggers, Maces, universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes. Gogo's innate ability is Mimic, which has him/her copy the last action an ally took in battle. If the action was a spell, Gogo will cast that spell for no MP cost; if s/he mimics the use of an item, s/he will use the item without reducing the party's stock. Gogo can freely equip almost any three command abilities usable by the other twelve playable party members. The only ability s/he cannot equip is Terra's Trance. Gogo can equip relics that "upgrade" the abilities of party members, such as the Brigand's Glove, which upgrades Steal to Mug, and if equipped with such relics, will gain the corresponding command upgrades. Gogo can equip any character's command in the player's party including Pray, Possess, Shock, and the dummied Summon command. He/She has access to whatever commands the party has, no matter if the character is glitched, buggy, or have been hacked into the party. Depending on the situation, it may be added at the end of the list of available commands where they'll be blank or replace an existing command. These commands will be available to be equipped into Gogo's command menu from his/her status menu, but they will appear as blank entries on the list of available commands the player can choose from, but will be visible on Gogo's battle command list once equipped. Gogo cannot equip espers to learn magic, but can use any spell known by another member of the current party. Without allies, Gogo's Magic spellset will be empty, though other learned skillsets, such as Lore, will have the original user's full complement, regardless of accompanying party members. Gogo will not learn spells taught by magical equipment, such as the Paladin Shield. Players should not equip Gogo with the Cursed Shield if they want to uncurse it, as Gogo simply cannot uncurse it. The reason for this is because the only characters that can uncurse the shield are those who gain Magic AP in battle. Those that cannot earn Magic AP, like Gogo and Umaro (if he could equip shields), are unable to uncurse the shield. Stats Equipment Lists Weapons | valign="top"| *Flail *Morning Star *Scorpion Tail |} Armor Creation and Development It was originally intended for Gogo to be found in any of the bars in the World of Ruin disguised as one of the player characters not in the player's active party. Gogo would randomly cycle between the towns based on a timer and if the player managed to speak to him/her with the real character s/he was disguised as, Gogo would reveal him/herself and join the party. The developers felt the quest was too difficult and changed this for the final version of the game.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) This could possibly suggest that the Siegfried imposter was meant to be Gogo during development. Musical Themes Gogo's theme is named after himself/herself. It is the theme played inside the Zone Eater, and it is mixed into the ending. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Gogo is mentioned in the key item descriptions for the Mini-Brahne figurine, as well as the Magical Fingertip description. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gogo appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Trivia *Gogo may be a reference to, and shares many similarities with, the boss Famed Mimic Gogo in Final Fantasy V, including the fact this his abilities work exactly as Mimes did in Final Fantasy V. The name of Gogo's Desperation Attack, Punishing Meteor, could be taken as a reference to the Famed Mimic Gogo, who counters all attacks with an attack of his own, essentially "punishing" the party for failing to mimic him properly (i.e. doing nothing). If the Famed Mimic's HP gets too low, he triple-casts Meteor on the party, almost certainly killing them. *Gogo's theme bears a striking resemblance to Fat Chocobo's theme from Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy III. References External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe de:Gogo (FFVI) fi:Gogo (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Гого Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mimes